Endurance: The Mix!
by ilovetoplaybball
Summary: The cast members of SUMMERLAND join up with some of the stars of other TV shows and a group of kids who have been on a show called Endurance. Together they go through challenges, drama, heartache, and friendship! Watch it all unfold!
1. Who will stay & Who will go

JD: This season, 3 Ball productions teamed up with the old WB to bring you a whole new season of ENDURANCE! As we go throughout the competition, old friends will become new rivals, sitcom co-stars will fight, and endurance and the old WB will become one…

**shows a clip of all of the players while JD says**… Here are your Endurance: The Mix contestants!

Jon –E1

Mike –E2

Christian –E1

Chris –E3

Max –E1 **and** 2

Ashley –E1

Lindi –E3

Nicole –E3

Keetin –E2

Jonna'-E1

Annie- E2

Jesse McCartney –19, Summerland

Zachary Efron –19, Summerland

Scotty Leavenworth –15, 7th Heaven

Tyler Hoechlin –19, 7th Heaven

Logan Lerman –15, Jack and Bobby

Kay Panabaker –15, Summerland

MacKenzie Rosman –17, 7th Heaven

Scarlett Pomers –18, Reba

Shelley Buckner –17, Summerland

JD: Hi guys, it is good to see some of you again and others, it is great to meet you. You have a few hours right now and then we WILL be doing an elimination. Get to know each other and a word of advice, don't just stick to who you already know.

_Jesse: This is really cool, I love that I am going to get to spend time with my cast members again. Well most of them anyway. Most of us are really close and this should be fun with them. _whispering and leaning in towards the camera _Oh and, some of those endurance girls aren't too hard on the eyes if you know what I mean…_

**You see everyone in the guys bunks just sitting around and talking**

Annie: So guys…if this season is like E3, maybe we should talk about who will skip the first mission

Kay: Wow, you are already getting into strategy mode?? I'm just trying to learn names!

**everyone laughs and the kids eventually disperse to different places on the beach.**

**Christian, Jesse, Zac, Lindi, and Ashley are all shown admiring the ocean**

Christian: Gosh I'd like to tear up those waves!

Ashley (laughing): Wow Christian, some things never change!

Jesse: No way man, me too! Ever since I had to learn how to surf for the show, they have had to PRY me off of that board!

_Lindi: Aw, Jesse and Christian are so cute, I would LOVE to be partnered with one of them! And of course they are really strong too… _to herself _I wonder if either of them could even compare to Chris though_

**JD comes over to the huts, and everyone begins to gather around again**

JD: Alright guys, as you know, we like to throw in some twists…your twist this time is…Our past Endurance players will get to pick ONE girl and ONE guy from a WB show and the WB actors will get to pick ONE girl and ONE guy who are past Endurance players who will be safe through the first challenge. You have one hour until you decide.

**Endurance players are in the girls bunks, WB actors are in the guys bunks**

**GIRLS BUNK**

Lindi: ok guys, so how do we want to go about this?

Ashley: What do you guys think of Zac?

Mike: Hm, that's a good thought…who else agrees?

**All hands, but one go up**

Mike: Keet, why not?

Keetin: I don't know, I just think that maybe we should pick Jesse, but I guess I don't want to split up the group, so it's ok.

Christian: Yeah Keetin, I know what you mean, Jesse is a really cool guy, but I think that Zac just kind of fits all of us.

Chris: Ok, now we just need to pick a girl…

**GUYS BUNK**

Kay: OK, let's get this DONE! I want to have some more FUN!

Scarlett: Well for a girl, how about Ashley?

**Everyone nods and agrees**

Shelly: Well, her, or Nicole!

Tyler: That's true, Nicole is really cool too…strong, vibrant, and knows what it takes to win

Scarlett: Weeeell…we can only pick one of them. This calls for a vote!

**JD calls everyone together again**

JD: Ok guys, what I DIDN'T tell you earlier, is that although you could pick 2 people who will make it through the first round, EVERYONE will still have to compete. What I mean by this is that…If one of the people you have chosen to make it through actually falls, they will obviously not have to go home. So, at the end of the game, after 3 guys and 3 girls have fallen, I will reveal your choices for safeties. I will explain the rest later. For now, lets get started!

**A big contraption is shown and JD continues to explain…**

JD: This game will test your will power and your strength. You will each have to hold yourselves up by the strength of your legs… You will be sitting down and then you will have to press on a platform in front of you with your legs. If you let the platform get too close to you, the rope connected to your platform will break and it will fall into the water. The first 3 girls and the first 3 guys to loose their platforms will be temporarily eliminated. AFTER that, we will find out who is definitely NOT going home tonight.

**Everyone is shown sitting in their chairs**

JD: okay…you are starting in 3, 2, 1!

**random kids are shown encouraging each other and it is evident that there are already some tight bonds. The bonds shown in this game are…**

Jon & Christian

Ashley & Lindi

Nicole & Shelly

Christian, Jesse, & Zac

Logan & Tyler

Tyler & Scarlett

Ashley & Jonna'

Ashley, Lindi, Christian, Jesse, & Zac

Ashley &Jon

Lindi & Chris

**After 20 GRUELING minutes of working their leg muscles, 3 girl platforms HAVE fallen…and they are (in this order)**

Mackenzie

Annie

Nicole

**After 30 minutes of INTENSE competition, 3 of the guys platforms have fallen as well…and they are (in order)**

Max

Zac

Scotty

JD: OK, OK, OK, we are FINISHED! Everyone come here, and you six stand over there

**There are whispers heard about who will be saved**

JD: And the girls who were saved were… "KAY and ASHLEY" neither of you fell, so neither of you needed to be saved. And the guys who were saved were…

Next time on ENDURANCE: _THE MIX_… 

"I really don't want this to turn into Endurance players vs. celebrities. The Endurance people are really cool and they have already played the game. I definitely like to be paired with one of them…right now I'm thinking Jon??"


	2. PARTNERS! :0

Episode 2

Cast

Jon –E1

Mike –E2

Christian –E1

Chris –E3

Max –E1 **and** 2

Ashley –E1

Lindi –E3

Nicole –E3

Keetin –E2

Jonna'-E1

Annie- E2

Jesse McCartney –19, Summerland

Zachary Efron –19, Summerland

Scotty Leavenworth –15, 7th Heaven

Tyler Hoechlin –19, 7th Heaven

Logan Lerman –15, Jack and Bobby

Kay Panabaker –15, Summerland

MacKenzie Rosman –17, 7th Heaven

Scarlett Pomers –18, Reba

Shelley Buckner –17, Summerland

JD: And the guys who were saved were

**shows clip of the three boys falling in previous game**

JD: Chris and Zac! Congratulations Zac, you're still in the game! Now comes a hard decision. Since endurance is based on partners, it will be YOUR decision to pick which girl gets to come back into the game as well. With no time for deliberation, Zac, I need your choice.

Zac: Crap! This is really hard. Umm…I guess since I can't decide I'll go with Nicole cause she was the last one to fall.

**Nicole is shown jumping up and down screaming with joy while Lindi gives an eye roll**

JD: Alright, and there you have it! You are all now official "Endurance, THE MIX" Cast members!

**Kids are shown back at the huts. Many of the kids are playing football down in the water and the camera zooms in on Ashley and Jonna' who are sitting on the sand watching the game**

Jonna': Man Ash, it's so good to actually get to see you again. I'm so excited just to get away from home and hang out with some good friends again.

Ashley: I know, me too. Life has been stressful lately and this is like, exactly what I needed. So, what do you think of everyone so far?

Jonna': Well, you know me, I like everyone…but I'm skeptical too.

Ashley: Yeah, I know. It's good to see Jon again. After everything that happened with us it's good to be back here and just be friends again. I hope I can trust him…

**Camera shifts to the loud, energetic football game**

Kay: MIKE! MIKE! I'M OPEN!!!

Christian: (turning around with a laugh) Kay, I'm right in front of you, you're not open!

Kay: Oh, well then could you please move?

**Everyone around just starts laughing**

**Just as he's about to get tackled by Nicole, Mike throws a straight shot to Tyler for a "touchdown." Kay, Tyler, Mike, Keetin, and Lindi all do a touchdown dance in the middle.**

_Tyler: Man, today was a riot. I'm glad that I came out and joined in the football game. Usually I would have sat back and watched, but Keetin actually asked me if I wanted to go over and play and I couldn't say no._

_Christian: Kay cracks me up! She's like the best little sister you could ask for!_

**The sun is shown setting and rising. The camera pans to the huts where a wet Christian, Jesse, Zac, Jon, and Chris sit talking to a dry Ashley. JD walks up to the gang.**

JD: Rise and shine! You six are up early.

Ashley: I'm always up early JD

Zac: And we just can't resist these waves!

**All other contestants come out of the huts**

JD: Hello to all of you! I hope that you slept well your first night. Today we have our partner mission and I'm sure you all already have ideas of how that should turn out. My advice to you is to remember, "The past always repeats itself." Thanks guys, see you soon!

_Ashley: I'm glad that I wake up early. It was good to talk with those guys this morning._

_Nicole: This is where the alliances begin to form! Yesterday we were all happy-go-lucky friends and now we'll see who is going to be true to who._

**The kids are all sitting in the girls bunk**

Jonna': Guys, what if we make another list, like we did on the first season?

Mike: Jonna', that may have worked then, but who's to say that it won't be another partner mission like our season. We pretty much didn't have any say.

Scarlett: That's true, and I know that I've never been on endurance, but…what if we make a list anyway, just in case?

Logan: Yeah, I'm with Scarlett on this one.

Nicole: Yeah…you've NEVER been on endurance. So don't you think you should listen to us? We're the experienced ones.

Keetin: She's right on this one ya know

_Kay: "I really don't want this to turn into Endurance players vs. celebrities. The Endurance people are really cool and they have already played the game. I would definitely like to be paired with one of them…right now I'm thinking Jon??"_

Kay: Ok guys, let's not get into a fight! Come on now.

Jesse: Kay is right. What if, just in case, we make a list and along with a list of the partners, we also decide which pair is which color?

Everyone: PERFECT!

Tyler: (to himself) Now we just have to make that list…

Scarlett: Ok, so let's say we hang out, talk, think for an hour and then meet back to set up and finalize this list, we never know when JD is going to come.

**Kids disperse and camera shows them scattered all over.**

**First people shown are Logan, Tyler, and Scarlett**

Logan: guys, I'm afraid that nobody is going to want me as a partner. I'm the youngest one here, besides social butterfly Kay, I'm quiet, AND I'm the only one from my show here

Tyler: Don't worry about it Logan, it'll fall into place.

Scarlett: Yeah, just take some initiative, who do YOU want as a partner? Plus, we're the only ones here from our shows too.

Logan: well, I guess I would want Keetin or Kay because they're the ones I could hold up the best in the physical missions.

Tyler: Keetin's really nice too. I'm thinking about her as well.

**Lindi, Jonna', and Ashley are shown walking along the beach when Chris, Jon, Jesse, Zac, and Christian show up. The eight of them sit down together and the camera zooms in.**

Jonna': Hey guys.

Christian: Hey. So, we've been thinking…

Ashley: We figured.

Zac: Well, obviously all five of us want to be with one of you three. You're the most fun to hang out with, you're easy going, and you're strong.

Jesse: We've all became friends here and we know that obviously a five team alliance is very unrealistic cause there's only 8 teams, but…we were thinking that maybe we could find two more girls that we trust and at least start out with the ten of us pairing up with each other and then having a five team alliance?

Lindi: That's fine with me, as long as neither of those girls are Shelley or Nicole. I don't trust Nicole and I think they'll stay together.

Christian: What about Kay? She's young, but she's fun!

Zac: Definitely! I can't believe we didn't bring her with us. She is seriously so great!

…random: sure, that's fine, ok.

Ashley: How about Scarlett as the last one? She's really strong.

…random: I'm in, yep, good call

Jesse: I'll go get them quick

**Jesse leaves, and returns with the other two girls**

**Kids are shown returning to the hut to set up the list.**

Jesse: Ok guys, we've tried to at least start the list so that maybe this will go quicker. Here's what we have so far and all of these people have agreed to it.

Chris & Scarlett

Jon & Jonna'

Zac & Ashley

Jesse & Lindi

Christian & Kay

Tyler & Keetin.

Nicole: YOU STARTED THE LIST?!?! You have all but two teams right there! We don't even get a say?

Mike: I can't believe you guys would do that. How stupid.

Logan: ok well…shelley?

Shelley: Sure, why not!

Nicole: Great, I guess that leaves us. At least your smart!

Jonna': Okay, now let's talk about colors…

**Scene fades out and fades back in as JD is walking toward the huts**

JD: Alright, everybody out!

**Kids all come out**

JD: Well, you have had plenty of time now I hope. Nicole, how did discussing partners go?

Nicole: Oh just GREAT, unless you were me, Mike, Logan, or Shelley!

JD: oh?

Nicole: Yep, everyone else decided exactly who they wanted and brought the list to the four of us! What were we supposed to do??? I guess you could say I'm a little pissed.

JD: Sorry to hear that. I guess we'll be moving on to the game now…

**JD leads kids to the water where a buoy of each team color is floating 50 yards out**

JD: Alright, for this game when I say "go" each of you will swim to the water chasing after the color buoys. Once a person retrieves the buoy he or she will swim back to shore and ensure the opportunity to choose their partner…if their partner is left. The first person to return to shore with a buoy will cross this line and proceed to tell me the name of the partner they want. I will then yell that persons name and they will come out of the water and stand over there on the color triangle that matches their buoy with their partner who has just chosen them. Does everyone understand?

Contestants: YES! Let's get started! Woo!

JD: Now, before we start, is there anyone who is really hoping that a certain other two people turn out to be partners?

Jonna': I am JD! I really want Zac & Ash to get to be together.

JD: Wow Jonna', that really showed friendship. You didn't hesitate at all, not even to see if anyone would say your name. For that, Ashley & Zac you may go stand on any color. Congratulations you are the first team of Endurance: The Mix! And Jonna' your team will receive the friendship piece!

_Ashley: I cannot believe Jonna' did that! It was amazing. I'm so happy that she has my back AND that zac is my partner now!_

**all contestants are shown behind a certain line**

JD: Ready, Set, GO!

**Contestants sprint into the water and begin swimming with all of their might!**

JD: Jesse, Christian, and Shelley are taking a commanding lead! You can definitely tell their used to the water! There's Lindi, right behind them too.

**Camera spans out to buoys and shows Christian grabbing his buoy followed by Jesse 30 seconds later. Camera follows the boys to shore.**

JD: Alright, Christian grabbed the purple buoy and has made it back to the beach. Christian, who will be your partner?

Christian: Ash…who was my partner supposed to be? Just kidding! Kay will be my partner!

JD: KAY! You can swim back to shore and come stand with Christian. The two of you have secured the purple team! And hello Jesse with the yellow buoy! Who will your partner be?

Jesse: LINDI!!!

JD: Alright, Lindi…wow, you're already here!

**A line of contestants is shown, all of the** **buoys have been retrieved and all contestants are now standing on the beach, awaiting their final fate.**

JD: Okay, it looks like a few people really picked up the pace and hurried in. Jonna' congratulations, you are the third player to get to pick your partner!

Jonna': WOO! Another year and another amazing partner. I pick Jon!

JD: Alright, you two go stand on red, congratulations! Shelley it looks like your next. Who'll it be?

Shelley: Ha! I was supposed to pick Logan, but he doesn't seem very strong at all! I'm going to choose Tyler!

JD: (with a slightly confused look on his face) Alright then. Tyler and Shelley will make up our orange team. Chris, your next up.

Chris: Scarlett.

JD: That was quick and easy! Scarlett it is. Nicole, nice work. Who is going to be your choice?

Nicole: Well, at this point, I'm going to go with Mike.

JD: And Logan and Keetin that leaves the two of you! Take your place on the orange block and we are finished! Now, before you go back to your huts, each of you has a piece under your colored mat. Take it back with you to camp and hang it on your pole. Jonna' and Jon, here is the friendship piece. Congratulations on already taking a lead. Enjoy the evening and I will see you all tomorrow!


	3. Marooned

Hi everyone. Sorry that the writing and teams aren't in color. I originally had them that way, but this site doesn't support that. I also had pictures of their pieces, but alas, not that either. Instead I'll just write it out. Disclamer: I do not own Endurance, and I do not claim to know any of the characters used personally.

Episode 3

**Teams:**

**Blue: Zac & Ashley - Teamwork  
**

**Purple: Christian & Kay - Ingenuity  
**

**Yellow: Jesse & Lindi - Trust  
**

**Red: Jon & Jonna' - Knowledge, Teamwork  
**

**Orange: Tyler & Shelley - Heart  
**

**Brown: Chris & Scarlett - Strength  
**

**Green: Mike & Nicole - Perseverance  
**

**Grey: Logan & Keetin - Luck**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Opening Credits role...Scence comes in when JD is walking up to the huts  
**

JD: I should call you guys the breakfast club!

**Again Ashley, Chris, Jesse, Zac, Jon, and Christian are shown talking**

Jesse: Well, we didn't get up too early today, we wanted to save our energy, but it's nice to get a start before the rest of the group.

JD: I understand. (Yelling) Time to wake up!

**All of the other kids come stumbling out**

Kay: JD, do you always have to wake us up by yelling at the top of your lungs?

JD: Yeah…it's part of my charm  Now, I don't know if you all were expecting a temple mission or an endurance mission today, but you are going to be getting an endurance mission. I need each of you to answer these questions for me quick.

**Contestants fill out papers**

JD: Now, wear bathing suits & sun block and I'll see you in 2 hours.

**Girls are getting ready in their hut**

Keetin: So, how do you guys feel about today?

Kay: Excited, nervous, pumped…all at the same time

Nicole: Just ready for competition

Scarlett: It kind of feels like the game is just now actually going to start.

**Nicole and Mike are talking on hammocks away from the huts**

Mike: So, have you been thinking about alliances at all?

Nicole: Of course. I already feel like we have to watch our backs.

Mike: I know. I'm glad we already know it. I'm pretty sure that we'd be safe if grey won today, Keetin and me are still really close.

Nicole: Yeah, but she didn't mind that you weren't on that list yesterday, did she?

Mike: Well, actually she did tell me, but I wanted either you or Shelley as a partner, so really I was okay with it. Sorry if you're mad.

Nicole: No, actually that's good to hear. I think we're safe if orange wins too, me & Shel are sticking together. We've been friends for a long time now. But ultimately, we need to get some control on this beach.

**JD comes over to the huts where the kids are all sitting outside in team colors.**

JD: Hello. I hope you are all ready for your first mission. This mission will be called Marooned. Do you all see that island out there? It is about 500 yards away. Well, we will be taking you out to that island, and you will be responsible to find a way back to this beach. The first team to return will win the mission, the Courage piece, and the right to give the Samadhi to any other team. Good luck, I'll see you…in awhile.

**Teams are shown standing on the island. ****Nicole & Mike, ****Tyler & Shelley, ****and ****Christian & Kay**** have already jumped in the water and began swimming back to the island.**

Ashley: Zac, I really don't think that swimming back is going to be the quickest way there.

Zac: Okay, but I don't see any other choice. What are you thinking?

Ashley: Well, I'm thinking that maybe they hid other transportation somewhere on the island. Do you see the little endurance symbol on that tree over there? I say we go check it out.

Zac: I trust you. If there is another way back we will definitely beat everyone else, let's go!

**Zac & Ashley**** run to the palm tree and find an arrow pointing up a small hill**

Jon: What are Ash and Zac doing?

Jonna': I don't know, but I'll feel bad following them!

Jon: OK, fair enough. What should we do?

**Out of the corner of her eye Jonna' sees a cloth with the endurance symbol lying underneath a bush and runs to it.**

Jonna': Jon look! It's an inflatable raft and there's paddles too!

Jon: Oh my gosh, you're amazing! Let's blow this sucker up and get going!

**The other six contestants see the boat ****Jonna' and Jon**** are blowing up and begin frantically searching the island. The six contestants that began swimming right away are shown all very close together. Shelley is slightly ahead.**

Shelley: Tyler, let's go! We have to move faster than this.

Tyler: Shelley! It was your idea to jump right in and start swimming, never mind that it was 500 yards!

Shelley: Well what else did you want to do? Stay on that stupid island and get behind?

Kay: Um, Christian, I am beginning to regret this decision!

Christian: I know, I'm really sorry. But let's go, we can do this!

Kay: No, you don't understand. Look behind us!

**Jon & Jonna'**** are paddling in their boat towards the swimmers. ****Logan and Keetin ****are a little bit behind them in a peddle boat. Camera goes to JD who is looking at his watch.**

JD: The contestants have now been gone for one hour and (putting hand above his eye) it looks like someone is on their way in!

**Ashley and Zac**** fly onto the beach in a motor boat screaming!**

JD: I see you two found our big present! You have some time until the others get back to begin discussing who the Samadhi will go to tonight. Here is your courage piece, enjoy hanging it up.

** Ashley and Zac**** put their piece on the blue pole and sit in the shade to discuss**

Zac: Ash, that was so sweet! Seriously, I'm so glad you're my partner!

Ashley: It was really fun, wasn't it? Hah! Did you see everyone's faces when we went past them?

Zac: I will never forget them!

Ashley: So, now we get to pick who gets the "all important Samadhi"

Zac: Oh yeah…so, definitely NOT Red or Yellow. Out of our huge 5 team alliance, don't you think us 3 are the closest?

Ashley: Ah yes…the primary colors. Oh so familiar.

Zac: Alright, so this shouldn't be too hard anyway

_Zac: I couldn't be happier right now. I'm living on a beach, with a great group of people and I'm with a great partner in a game of competition. Life is good._

**All of the other 14 contestants return to the huts**

Zac: Hey guys! It's been awile.

Jesse: Ha…ha! So funny! Sweet job on that mission guys, you completely dominated.

Jon: Seriously, we didn't even see you coming!

Ashley: So how did you all get back

Nicole: They sent a boat out to us and picked us up. Like you care.

**Nicole goes into the girls hut. Mike follows her.**

Mike: Nicole, you really shouldn't storm off like that on people. We want to be liked-remember?

Nicole: I'll be liked by who I want to be liked by. Some people just get on my nerves, I don't hide it. I'm not sorry.

Mike: Ugh…whatever you say.

**Lindi, Ashley, and Jonna' are talking by the ocean**

Lindi: So what are you guys thinking?

Ashley: Well, we figure it's Orange, Green, or Grey-right?

Lindi: Yeah, that's true. It's going to be hard having a 5 team alliance.

Jonna': I know, me and Jon were talking about that. It's more that we all just like each other though…right? We all want us here more than the people on their teams. It makes us an alliance, but it doesn't bind us.

Lindi: I hadn't thought about it that way. That's good I guess, but it'd still be safer with a team that wasn't in the alliance. I guess it won't be too hard for you guys between those three

Ashley: Yeah…guess not.

**Ashley gets up and begins to walk away.**

Ashley: I'm going to head back up guys.

Jonna': K

Jonna' (to just Lindi): Ash is weird about telling people what she is going to do before she does it. Even though we know it's not us, she just doesn't like to do it.

Lindi: Oh…I hadn't even thought about it. Opps.

**Ashley & Jon are walking along the ocean talking**

Jon: Congrats ash, you did so good today.

Ashley: Thanks. It's fun to win.

Jon: Ya know, after season 1, I thought about what it would be like to be your partner so much. How we could have been unstoppable. And then here we are, with another chance…and we both have other partners.

Ashley: I know, I thought about it a ton…we _talked_ about it a ton. But, don't you think this is good? Zac is a great guy. He is strong, fun, he trusts me, and we work well together. And well, Jonna' has been one of my closest friends for years now. You and her are great.

Jon: yeah…it just stinks wondering yet again, what would have happened if it was me & you against everyone else. I'm so glad you're here Ash. I've missed you.

Ashley: I've missed you too.

_Ashley: Jon has always been way more open than I am. I'm glad we're here together. I love being with Zac, but I would choose Jon over anyone. He is my best friend. I wouldn't say this to him, but he is the biggest comfort in the world to me._

_Jon: My favorite thing about this? Ash being here again. Her and I have a lot of history. Back and forth with dating and being friends. And now we are here. We are best friends. Her winning would feel almost as good as me winning. That makes me wonder why we aren't partners._

**Scarlett, Tyler and Logan are on the hammocks**

Scarlett: How you two holdin up?

Tyler: Alright, I am almost ready to ring Shelley's neck though. All the yelling. I'm just not a yeller! Hahaha

Scarlett: Logan?

Logan: (shakes head as if to come back into the conversation from daydreaming) Um…I'm good. Really good. I know we didn't win or anything, but Keetin is a great partner. I have so much fun no matter what we're doing.

**Scarlett and Tyler look at each other with inquiring eyes**

Tyler: Dude! How long have you liked your partner???

Logan: (in a confused tone) I've always liked her. You knew I wanted her since the beginning.

Scarlett: Logan…pretty sure he means _liked_ liked her. Haha

Logan: Oh. What the heck? New subject!

**The group is shown in a new location. JD stands next to a campfire with the ocean in the distance behind him. You can hear the waves crashing. The contestants sit on eight colored logs.**

JD: Zac & Ashley, will you join me up here and inform the group on your decision?

Zac: Sure…It's the beginning of the game. It's hard to be the first ones to make a decision like this, but we had to do it.

Ashley: We decided on Green.

JD: Green team, please come open the Samadhi.

**Green team**** smashes the Samadhi into the sand and JD picks up a small piece of paper which reads, "30 Seconds."**

JD: Green team, you will have a 30 second disadvantage tomorrow. This will not make winning impossible, only harder.

_Scarlett: I was happy that we didn't get the Samadhi. I think it's probably because I'm partners with Chris, but I was still really nervous tonight._

_Mike: I'm not really surprised. It's like we're on the outside lookin in. Sweet (soaked in sarcasm)._

_Please read and review. I hope that you liked it! Let me know! _


	4. Dear Life!

Episode 4

**Dear Life**

**Teams:**

**Blue: Zac & Ashley - Teamwork, Courage  
**

**Purple: Christian & Kay - Ingenuity  
**

**Yellow: Jesse & Lindi - Trust  
**

**Red: Jon & Jonna' - Knowledge, Teamwork  
**

**Orange: Tyler & Shelley - Heart  
**

**Brown: Chris & Scarlett - Strength  
**

**Green: Mike & Nicole - Perseverance  
**

**Grey: Logan & Keetin - Luck---------------->have Samadhi too  
**

**Grey: Logan & Keetin**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**Jon, Christian, Jesse, and Zac are running up the beach, surfboards in hand**

Jesse- I am SO glad we get to have boards!

Zac-Hah, me too! Hey Ash!

**The guys sit down next to Ashley in front of the huts**

Zac-One of these days we're going to teach you how to surf.

Ashley- Maybe one day. How was the water today?

Christian- Sick as usual. Man, you should have seen Jesse kill this one wave.

Jesse- Shutup dude, you were riding those suckers like crazy

Ashley- Yes, I saw both of you. I don't know how in the world you don't just jump off those things!

_Jesse- Ashley is a really cool girl. I mean, what other girl would come wake us up every morning??? _

**JD walks over to the gang**

JD-Good morning breakfast club, you're missing one today.

Jon- Yeah, Chris decided to sleep in.

JD- Alright. EVERYONE OUT!

Keetin- Morning JD

Mike- You all are crazy for getting up earlier than we have to.

JD- Alright, after yesterdays Endurance mission comes today's Temple mission. Green team, how are you feeling about the Samadhi?

Mike- Well, it happens. We can over come it.

Nicole- (looking off into the sky) Mad.

JD- Remember, it only hinders your chance…

Previous Endurance players- it doesn't mean you are going to lose

JD- OK, OK, I guess I've said that before. Have fun, wake up, I'll see you in a few hours.

**Nicole & Shelley are sitting on the hammocks**

Nicole- Ya know, it bothers me how Ashley is ALWAYS with the guys. They all cater to her. It's just VERY annoying.

Shelley- I know! Every morning, we wake up, and there's Ashley, sitting with the guys. I've known Zac & Jesse so much longer than she has!

Nicole- Tomorrow, I'm going to get up with her. Hah, she'll probably be pissed, I'll steal her time with them!

**Contestants are on the beach with JD**

JD- Alright, today's Temple Mission is called "Dear Life." One of you will be laying out flat on your stomachs on that board hanging above the water. You will have to hold on to your partner who will simply be dangling above the water. Obviously, the winner will be choosing two teams to send to the temple. Decide who will be in which position and get into the starting positions. Nicole and Mike, you will start 30 seconds before everyone else.

**All teams chose to have the guy laying flat. **

JD- Ready Green…GO!

**30 seconds pass.**

JD- Alright, now for everyone else…GO!

**15 minutes later**

Logan- Keet, this is killing me!

Keetin- Me too, but we can do this, everyone's hurting!

Christian- Actually, I'm really not hurting at all. Kay is the tiniest thing ever!

Kay- I knew being vertically challenged would come in handy one day!

**Everyone erupts laughing. Due to the laughing Logan and Keetin lose concentration and Keetin plummets to the ocean.** **Jesse also let's go of Lindi while laughing.**

JD- Ooooh, the laughing took a toll! Grey team and Yellow team, I'm sorry, but you are out!

Kay- I'm sorry guys!

Jesse- It's cool, but Christian you BETTER not let her go now!

JD- And there goes the green team!

**One by one the teams let go. The teams are now down to the final three: ****Purple, ****Red****, and ****Orange**.

Christian- Hey Jon!

Jon- Yeah?

Christian- Remember that one time that we were on Endurance together and we made it to the final three? And then Jonna' won the whole thing?

Jon- OOOh yeah! I completely remember that. We had to do stuff that was sooo much harder than this!

Shelley- Shutup you two! We know you are just trying to psych us out!

Tyler- Yeah I'd never-

Shelley- AAAAAAAAAAaaah

_Shelley- I was SO mad when me and Tyler went down. I swear he let go of me. It was NOT my fault!_

JD- oooooh! There goes Orange team. Down to the final two.

Jon (whispering to Jonna') - Hey, this is really starting to hurt. We could hold on or we could let go and let them win it. There's no way we're going to the temple.

Jonna'- That's very true. You think it's best?

Jon- Yeah, me and my muscles both do!

Jonna'- ok. (Louder now) Congratulations guys!

**Jon and Jonna'**** let go, or appear to fall**

JD- And that's it! Purple team has taken the win of the first Temple mission!

**Random screaming. Kay and Christian coming running into shore holding hands. Once they reach the sure Christian picks her up with a big hug as ****blue, ****yellow, ****red****, and ****brown**** come running over full of hugs.**

JD- That's it. You two will have the rest of the day to decide who will be going to temple. I'll meet you guys at the fire pit in a few hours.

**Kids are all over camp. Camera zooms in to Kay & Christian on the beach**

Kay- So…obviously not blue, yellow, red or brown.

Christian- Wait, why not brown?

Kay- Well, they are in our alliance.

Christian- We don't really have a set in blood alliance. Plus, it's not like either of us are actually that close to them-right?

Kay- Yeah, I guess that's true. I just ruled them out without even thinking about it. I think that, as mean as this may be, me knowing Shelley from before and all, orange should definitely go.

Christian- YES! They came in third and we aren't friends with either of them. Okay, one team down, one to go. How about green? That way we'd definitely split up Shelley & Nicole.

Kay- Yeah… I don't know though, I'd rather just not send green. I mean…they got the Samadhi yesterday and they fell 3rd today. I feel like that would be mean.

Christian- Ok? Then…well, we have time. Let's go hang out, see what happens, and decide a little later.

Kay- Sounds good to me.

_Kay- Last night, everyone fell asleep, but me and Mike couldn't sleep. We stayed up for two hours after everyone went to bed just talking. I really don't want him to leave, but I'm afraid that if I stick up for green too much that the other people in my "not alliance" will get mad. This stinks._

**Keetin and Mike are sitting on the hammocks**

Mike- How are you feeling about tonight?

Keetin- I don't know, this whole thing stinks. I haven't been mean to anyone, yet, somehow I ended up as an outsider. I wish that I could get to know everyone else better, but I think the beach is already pretty set.

Mike- I know what you mean. I think everyone's pretty cool, but we just split so quickly. (Laughingly adds) Maybe if I was a surfer I'd have a better chance at staying here!

Keetin- Funny, but true! Are you nervous?

Mike- Yeah, we already got a Samadhi and well…Nicole seems to follow her own reputation. That doesn't really help much.

**Kay walks up to Keetin and Mike**

Kay- Hey guys! Am I interrupting?

Keetin- No! Not at all. How is the decision making process?

Kay- Alright I guess. I hate that we have to do this though. Christian's a great partner though.

Mike- Yeah, people leaving is the hardest part.

Kay- It would be so much easier if there were people that I didn't like…but I'm just not like that! I like eeeeeveryone. That makes these things 10 times harder!

**All three laugh**

_Keetin- Kay came over and was talking to me and mike today, she seemed really cool! I was really surprised that she came over to us though._

_Kay- I'm just starting to get to know more people here. That's not good when I have to send someone home!_

**Nicole runs over to Ashley, Jonna', and Lindi who are sitting in the girls hut**

Nicole- Hey guys…just wanted to warn you that at least one of you are probably going to temple tonight!

Jonna'- What are you talking about?

Nicole- Look over there. I just overheard Kay tell Keetin and Mike that they were BOTH safe. That only leaves Brown, Orange, and your 3 teams!

Lindi- Nicole, get out of here. No one believes you!

Nicole- That's fine, but remember…I never lied to you and Chris long enough to actually make it count. Maybe you SHOULD trust me.

**Nicole leaves**

Ashley- Um…I kind of do believe her. I don't think Christian would actually do that, but think about it. How close are any of us to Kay?

Jonna'- Wow Ash, you're right. I never thought about it. And we did say that our 3 teams are closer than we are with Brown and purple…didn't we?

Lindi- yeah…we did.

**All three girls faces turn to shock and nervousness**

Ashley-I'll go talk to Christian!

**Ashley runs over to Christian who is talking to Jon**

Ashley- Hey guys…Christian, can I talk to you.

Christian- Yeah sure. I'll catch you later man. No worries.

**Ashley and Christian walk away towards the beach**

Christian- So what's up hun?

Ashley- Um…this is so stupid. I know it's a game. I shouldn't even be asking you…

Christian- Ash…you're ok. I wouldn't send you. Not when there are people that I actually wouldn't miss if they left

Ashley (takes a big breadth of air)- Thank you. I really didn't think so, but then Nicole came over to me, Jon', and Lindi and told us that one of us was most likely going tonight. Are you thinking about sending Red or Blue?

Christian- Honestly, I don't know why Nicole said that. Kay & I picked one team that was going and we're debating over the other. I haven't talked to her again since then. I don't know. But don't worry, K?

Ashley (with a frown on her face)- Easy for you to say…you're the one picking

**Christian puts his arm around Ashley and the two keep walking**

**Camera comes back to the huts where Tyler, Chris, Scarlett, and Lindi are sitting in a circle**

Tyler- I'm pretty sure we're going tonight.

Lindi- Well, you wouldn't believe what Nicole said to me, Ash, and Jon'.

Chris- What'd she say?

Lindi- Well… I don't want to say. Because it was Nicole, and if she was lying then I don't want to give the other team a bad rap for her lie.

Scarlett- That's ok. I just want it to be time to go. I feel so sick to my stomach about all of this.

**The contestants meet JD up at the fire pit.**

JD- Before the announcement, does anyone have anything they'd like to say?

Jonna'- Yeah, I say that people who don't know what they're talking about need to keep their mouths CLOSED

JD- wow Jonna' you seem really mad, what happened?

Jonna'- Oh, just people lying to start trouble. Nothing new I guess.

JD- Alright. With that said, Christian, Kay, will you please come tell us your decision.

Christian- OK, so, when we won today we really thought this was going to be easy.

Kay- And then we realized that the game is just starting, and we really don't know who's strong yet or who we can trust.

**Nicole shoots an "I told you so" look to Lindi**

Christian. Anyway, we decided to send the Orange team and the Grey team.

**Lindi shoots one right back**

JD- Ok, Orange team, Grey team, pack your bags, say your goodbyes, and I'll see you at temple tonight.

_Keetin- I am surprised that we are going to temple. I just talked to Kay today and she didn't even hint at it. I'm not shocked or anything…just surprised I guess._

_Tyler- I knew this was coming. We got second, I'm one of the quiet ones, and Shelley is kinda mean and harsh to a lot of people. GRRREAT._

_Kay- I feel really bad. I'm kind of worried that Mike is going to be really mad tomorrow if Keetin goes home, but I had to think of what was best for me and Christian. This isn't a one man team._

**Nicole marches up to Christian in the guys hut in front of all of the guys while Logan & Tyler are packing.**

Nicole- Why did you guys send Shelley? That was seriously so low.

Christian- Hey to you too. We had to make a choice. Two teams. She got second place in the mission today. And do I need to explain myself to you? No.

Nicole- Them getting second is a cop out! I know it, you know it, and so does everyone else! Just admit that…

**Kay comes bursting through the door with an extremely angry expression on her face**

Kay- NICOLE! What makes you think that you have the right to storm out of the girls hut and come down here to start screaming at my partner!? We are a two person team and you will NOT put the blame on him. We are a T-E-A-M! This is a game, we had a decision to make, and we made it! Sorry we sent one of your friends, but that is what happens!

**Everyone is extremely shocked including Nicole. With a tilt of her head while leaving the cabin…**

Nicole- Didn't know you had it in ya little girl. You just earned some respect.

_Christian-Kay was incredible today. She is always outgoing, but she is always nice too. It was great to see her get angry & yell at Nicole. Especially because she was standing up for me. That little girl's got SPUNK_

**All of the contestants are worked up about the argument in the guys hut. As people disperse the guys try to fill the girls in on what actually happened. As the boys are leaving Ashley grabs Jesse. The two walk far away from the huts.**

Ashley- What the heck just went on in there?!

Jesse- Ash, it was insane! Nicole came in and laid into Christian about sending Shelley up to the Temple tonight, I guess you guys could here it or Kay was on her way to our hut or something, but she heard Nicole and _freaked_. I didn't even know Kay knew how to be mean!

Ashley- Dang. Me either. I'm glad she did. Christian & Kay are going to be really strong. Kay's little, but a lot of times you only need one partner to be strong and if they are clicking that well, their teamwork is obviously going to be good too.

**Camera fades out and back in to the girls hut. Shelley & Keetin are packing.**

Shelley- I hate this! I don't want to pack, I don't want to leave! I just want to go back out and play some football.

Keetin- I know what you mean. This place is so sweet and it was sooo good to be back here with all of my friends again.

Scarlett- Guys, one of you is coming back. It's not like you're both leaving.

Shelley- I know, but one of us IS leaving. You won't know what that feels like until you're one of the teams going to temple. Did you guys hear how Nicole flipped out on Christian???

Keetin- YEAH! That was crazy. And then Kay started yelling. That was much harder to believe.

Shelley- I know right! I don't know…I love Nicole to death for doing that for me. I would have done that for her in a second! But now… she's like all I've got out here.

Keetin- You can change that ya know. You and her have just stuck together this whole time. Try to get to know other people.

_Keetin- I should have been giving myself the advice I was giving Shelley. I really should have made better friendships out here. Logan's great and all, but friendships do matter in this game…friendships with strong teams in particular._

**As the sun begins to go down ****Orange**** and ****Grey**** head out of camp. All of the contestants are giving hugs, Nicole wipes a tear.**

Keetin- Bye guys. We'll come back for ya!

Mike- I believe you Keetin.

Logan- Bye everyone!

Shelley- Promise I'm nicer than you think! Bye.

Tyler- Bye. Hope we see ya soon!

**Orange and Grey hike up a mountain and enter into the Temple of Fate. The ocean waves are crashing far in the distance and the sun is setting.**

JD- Welcome to the Temple of Fate. Keetin is the only one who has been here before. I hope you all enjoyed yourselves on Endurance and made some friendships that will last. The game will go like this. Water, Wood, Fire. Water puts out fire, Wood floats on water, and fire burns wood. Each team will pick one element per round. The winning element will rise and we will be playing best out of three. Please make your first choices and hand me the rocks.

**Teams write and JD drops rocks.**

JD- will the dominant element please rise

**Fire rises in the cauldron in front of the ****Orange team****. Shelley and Tyler hug.**

Shelley-only one more…

**Keetin is extremely nervous.**

JD- Please chose your next elements

**Both teams hand in their rocks and seconds later the ****Grey team**** screeches while Water rises on their side.**

JD- That's it. Tie game. The winner of the next one will be going back to the beach. Please chose your last elements.

Keetin- I think they really may stick with fire again, just to fake us out.

Logan- Yeah, but they may also go with wood. I say we chose fire.

Keetin- I don't know how about…

**both teams hand in their rocks.**

JD- Will the dominant element please rise

**Water rises **

JD- That's it! Grey team has won our very first temple! You may go back to the beach. Orange team, I'm sorry, but you must leave Endurance: The Mix forever.

_Grey team__  
Keetin- I'm SO glad that we discussed what element to pick last! _

_Logan- I don't think I have EVER been that nervous!_

_Orange team_

_Shelley- I'm really bummed. I feel bad about some stuff, but really Nicole is my girl. I'm not sorry that I had her back. Go get 'em Nicole! I believe in you girl!_

_Tyler- I wish we had done better. This was definitely nothing like any other show I've done. It was fun. Hopefully I keep in touch with some of the people I met._

**Grey team comes running up to the huts.**

Kay- IT'S GREY!!!!

**Everyone except Nicole greets them with hugs. Nicole heads into the confessional.**

_Nicole- This just really stinks. I loved being here with Shelley. I need to adjust my strategy. It is NOT too late to get people to like me. I may not be from a TV show, but I'm STILL a good actress._

**HEY! Thanks for reading my next chapter. It'll keep gettin better, I promise! lol. I hope you liked it! And again...I don't know ANY of the players or people personally. PS, i'm thinking about writing another Endurance story (they're REALLY fun!) but with HSM characters instead! What do you think? **


	5. Attachment

Hi everyone. Sorry that the writing and teams aren't in color. I originally had them that way, but this site doesn't support that. I also had pictures of their pieces, but alas, not that either. Instead I'll just write it out. Disclamer: I do not own Endurance, and I do not claim to know any of the characters used personally.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Episode 5

Attachment

**Teams:**

**Blue: Zac & Ashley - Teamwork, Courage  
**

**Purple: Christian & Kay - Ingenuity  
**

**Yellow: Jesse & Lindi - Trust  
**

**Red: Jon & Jonna' - Knowledge, Friendship  
**

**Brown: Chris & Scarlett - Strength  
**

**Green: Mike & Nicole - Perseverance  
**

**Grey: Logan & Keetin - Luck**

To be decided: Heart, Leadership, Discipline, Commitment (Karma isn't a peice yet...) 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**After the opening Ashley & Nicole are sitting on the steps in front of the huts**

Nicole- So this is what you do the whole time?

Ashley- Yeah, I guess I just like the peace and quiet. I've always gotten up early, I can't help it. I love being at the ocean too. Once everyone's awake, it just gets too crazy.

Nicole- Huh. I never thought about that.

Ashley- What made you get up today?

Nicole- I don't know, just woke up I guess

_Nicole- No I did not just "wake up" who does that??? Anyway…my plan is starting to work. I think Ashley might kind of like me now! Everything starts today. They'll have no idea._

**JD walks up to the huts at the same time as Jesse, Zac, Jon, Christian, and Chris are walking up the beach. All of the guys have surprised expressions as they see Ashley & Nicole laughing together**

JD- Well good morning! It looks like the breakfast club grew today.

Nicole- The breakfast club?

Ashley- Yeah, that's what he calls us.

JD (yelling)- Everybody up and out!

**All other contestants come out of the huts**

JD: Good morning!

Keetin: Morning JD!

JD: Feel good to be back?

Keetin: Better than you can imagine! And to know that there isn't going to be a temple tonight! Whew!

JD: OK, well, I have a letter here from Orange. Nicole?

Nicole: Yeah, of course.

Hey Everyone!

Yeah, we know, sucks that we're gone first! Even though it was just a few days we really had fun and enjoyed getting to know you guys. Hope you enjoyed it too. To the people I (Shelley) hurt I'm sorry. I hope that you can forgive and we can try to get to know each other. To Nicole, you will always be my girl. I love you so much. See you at home. It was really hard to decide which team our piece should go to because we each felt that different people deserved it. In the end we decided to give it to Grey. Logan & Keetin you are great people, you have great hearts, please show them to the other people on the island.

Love always,

Tyler & Shelley

Jesse- Dang, didn't see that one coming.

JD: ok, Keetin, Logan you have just received the "Heart" piece. Please go place it with your others. I'll be back in a few hours and we'll begin our mission. Remember that I said "our mission" not Endurance Mission or Temple Mission.

**Kids disperse over the island. Kay & Zac are in the girls hut**

Kay: I'm feeling kind of bad about sending Shelley.

Zac: It's really ok. It's a game and we all know that. Did you and her talk at all here?

Kay: No, not really. I wanted to get to know new people. Plus, we didn't really know each other that well before either. She just wasn't on set as much.

Zac: I know. That's kind of how I felt too. It was so good to see you and Jesse again, but that connection just wasn't there as much with her.

**Jon walks up to them**

Kay: Yeah, I just don't know if it was the right decision.

Jon: If what was?

Kay: Sending Shelley to the temple

**Jon puts his arm around her**

Jon: Don't worry about it, it's a game, they were strong. You had to decide. The first one was a tough choice; I admire you & Christian for it. Nicole's mad, she'll yell, maybe cry, but let it roll off your shoulders. You don't have to mean, but you also can't be nice to everyone.

Kay: Thanks Jon, that really does help.

_Kay: I wish I could frame what Jon said. It was exactly what I needed to hear._

**Logan, Keetin, & Mike are on the hammocks**

Keetin: I was really surprised that we got their piece

Logan: I was better friends with Tyler than people actually realized. We were both just quiet so no one noticed.

Keetin: Yeah, I guess I was too.

Mike: That's really awesome, but my partner is already fuming, I'm SURE. She was convinced that there was no possible way any other team would get Shelley's piece.

**Kay walks over to the three of them**

Kay: Hi guys

Mike: Hey!

Kay: Keetin, Logan…I just wanted to come and talk to you guys. I hate feeling like people are mad at me and I just wanted to come clear the air with you guys. Jon was just telling me how I don't have to be mean to anyone, but I can't be nice to everyone either. I think that was a good way to put it. I really want to keep getting to know you guys…game aside, yet game played at the same time

_Keetin: Kay is such a sweetie! How can you even be mad at her? She sent me to temple last night and I still love her to death!_

Keetin: Thanks Kay, it means a lot that you would come talk to us about it.

Logan: It's all good, we understand. We appreciate that you play the game, but I hope it's that way in other friendships too.

_Mike: After hearing Kay talk to Logan & Keet, I really respect her. Everyone acts like she's so young and she can be silly and crazy, but she really is a class act. I really like her._

**After commercial the contestants all stand with JD. **

JD: Now, the morning after the partner mission I had each of you fill out a paper of questions. This mission is all about that. This will be familiar to some of you E1 contestants. Ash, how are you feeling?

Ashley: Oh wonderful JD! This was my FAVORITE mission!

Christian: Yeah, too bad you're not my partner anymore!

JD: Ok, for those of you who do not know, the game will go like this… I will read the question and you will right down who you think the majority of people said. If you are correct you will take a step forward into the next row of blocks. If you are not, you will stay put. You are playing for the Leadership piece and one other thing that I will inform you of later. Everyone ready?

Contestants: OH YEAH!

**Everyone is standing behind the designated blocks.**

JD: Alright, first question…who was the unhappiest with their partner?

**Contestants hold up answers**

JD: And the majority answer was Nicole!

**All contestants except Christian and Logan step forward**

Christian: Man, I never pay enough attention!

JD: Alright, next question…who will be in the final 3?

**Contestants hold up answers**

JD: And the majority answer was blue, red, and yellow. OH! That one knocked out a lot of people!

**Jonna', Ashley, and Lindi step forward**.** The three girls step into the middle and give each other small grins**

JD: Alright, next question is…Who was the happiest with their partner?

**Contestants hold up answers**

JD: And the most popular answer was… Ashley! Jonna' you are the only one that got that answer correct. You and Jon have won this mission! Congratulations! Here is the Leadership piece

**Jon comes running up to join Jonna'**

Jon: Atta girl Jon'!

JD: You all go back to camp and I'll meet you up at the bonfire in a few hours.

**Contestants head back to camp. Ashley, Jonna', and Lindi are sitting in a small cove between some rocks a little bit away from the huts.**

Jonna': I love that we were the only 3 who got that question!

Lindi: I know! Everyone else probably wrote themselves and two random teams, but I knew there would be at least 3 votes for our 3 teams!

Ashley: yeah, that's still one of my favorite missions.

Lindi: So Ash…what's been up today? Nicole has been following you around like a sad puppy or something.

Ashley: I KNOW! Ok, so I don't mind hanging out with her, but this is the first time I could get her to leave my side! And that was only because she went to the bathroom so I grabbed you two and ran!

Jonna': I think she's up to something

Ashley: I know…but what? Killing me with kindness??? Cause THAT'S definitely working.

Jonna': You laugh, but I don't know. Just be careful before you fall for her. We should warn the guys too

**Zac, Jesse, and Jon are walking along the beach when they hear the girls talking. They walk up to them.**

Jon: I like how you have your own little spot here.

Ashley: Isn't it cozy?

Zac: So what's up girls?

Lindi: We were just talking about Nicole…

Jesse: Yeah…what's going on? She's been glued to Ash all day! She was even up with us this morning.

Jonna': We think she's up to something. Has she been talking to you guys at all?

Zac: Only when we try to talk to Ashley because she was there

Jonna': Well, just beware, we think she might be scheming

Jon: I don't know, maybe she does just want friends out here

Lindi: Jon! Sabrina was your partner. Did you learn nothing???

Jon: Yeah, maybe she did lie, but most of the time I let her. I don't know, it's not like she was a bad person because of it.

**Kay, Scarlett, and Keetin are sitting in the girls hut talking when Nicole walks in**

Nicole: Have you guys seen Ashley??? I can't find her anywhere!

Scarlett: No, we haven't…how did you lose her? I thought you two were handcuffed together today?

Nicole: Haha, very funny. No, I just wanted to talk to her.

Scarlett: You know you just want to use her

Nicole: Excuse me! Maybe I just want a friend out here!

Scarlett: Oh yeah…a friend who will save your butt so you don't have to go to temple!

Kay: GUYS! Calm down. Nicole, if you want a friend out here, why don't you sit and talk with us.

Nicole (glaring at Scarlett): Well to be honest I don't feel very welcome.

_Scarlett: I do not trust Nicole at all! She's so mean and she will do anything to win. Oh well, I wish Kay wasn't so naive!_

Kay: You are welcome here. Right guys?

**Keetin shakes her head in agreement. Scarlett rolls her eyes and then shakes her head in agreement.**

Nicole: Thanks so much guys!

**She gives each of the girls a hug.**

**The contestants are sitting on designated logs at the bonfire with JD**

JD: Scarlett, how are you feeling about the game so far?

Scarlett: It's really hard to say. I feel like an outsider sometimes and there are people that make me angry, but then I have good friends here too… I feel safe with my alliance for now at least and I definitely want to win some missions!

JD: Keetin, are there any hidden romances on the island that I should know about?

**Keetin glances around at her fellow contestants with a smile**

Keetin: Well JD, I think there may be some brewing or in the works, but none that I currently feel inclined to share

JD: Ok fine, leave me in the dark! Now red team will you please come up here. I have a treasure chest for you to open. Treasure chests are the opposites of samadhi's.

**Jon & Jonna'**** pop open the treasure chest and find a paper**

Jon: It says Immunity.

JD: That's right, but only for tomorrow's Temple Mission. You will still participate, but if you do not win, the other teams are not going to be allowed to send you.

**The contestants stare in awe**

Jonna': Seriously?!? That's awesome!

JD: From now on you will never now if we will be having a mission for a Treasure Chest or for a Samadhi. Just keep working hard. Go get a good night's sleep and I'll see you in the morning.

**Scene fades out with contestants walking back to the huts**

** -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_There's the next one! Do you like the drama??? Are there any couples that you think romances will happen between...or that you WANT to happen between? Let me know-I'll try to get the next one up quicker!_**  
**


	6. Hold Me Tight

Episode 6

Hold Me Tight 

**Teams:**

**Blue: Zac & Ashley - Teamwork, Courage  
**

**Purple: Christian & Kay - Ingenuity  
**

**Yellow: Jesse & Lindi - Trust  
**

**Red: Jon & Jonna' - Knowledge, Friendship, Leadership  
**

**Brown: Chris & Scarlett - Strength  
**

**Green: Mike & Nicole - Perseverance  
**

**Grey: Logan & Keetin - Luck, Heart  
**

To be decided: Discipline, Commitment (Karma isn't a peice yet...) 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Before the opening rolls**

**The contestants are all running around, a few have Super Soakers and water is flying everywhere!!! **

Jonna': Jon I am going to KILL you!

Jon: I'd like to see you try!

Keetin: I'll help you Jonna'! Zac! Give me that gun!

Zac: NEVER! Hahaha…the breakfast club sticks together!

Lindi: Christopher!!! I'm soaking wet! Oh you are SO in for it!

Kay: Christian, you are SUPPOSED to be my partner!

Ashley: Way to try and hide Logan!

Logan: Dang it! How did you find me?!?

Nicole: Why didn't I wake up TODAY instead of yesterday???

**Opening rolls and the episode starts with JD walking up to the huts only to see all of the kids soaking wet in front of them.**

JD: What happened here???

Kay: OH! The wonderful "breakfast club" decided it would be fun to come wake all of us up with Super Soakers! Any idea where they came from JD???

JD: Well no Kay…I don't!

Zac: Oh man JD, you should have seen their faces! It was priceless!

Chris: They never saw it coming!

Mike: Thanks Chris…maybe because we were asleep???

JD: Well I'm glad you all started the day off with some fun. It's good to see you all enjoying yourselves like that.

Keetin: It really was a blast…oh but they can expect some paybacks!

Kay, Mike, Logan, Nicole, Lindi, Jonna', & Scarlett: Mmmhmm!

JD: Well, I don't mean to spoil all your fun, but today _is_ a Temple Mission so begin to get prepared. Jon, Jonna', remember that you will not be going to Temple tonight, but you still have the opportunity to win & send two teams. I'll see all of you in a few hours.

_Scarlett: This morning was honestly just what we all needed. I noticed that when they got us, they made sure that they got everyone, not just their friends. I saw Ash go over and get Logan and I know he probably appreciated it. Leave it to a water fight to ease some tension_

_Ashley: I talked to Logan for the first time during the water fight. He is so funny! Who knew? I kind of feel bad that it was the first time I talked to him though…_

**Jon & Jonna' are sitting on the hammocks**

Jon: So, we can't get sent today.

Jonna': I know! Do you think we should go for the win still?

Jon: Well…I kind of want to say no because then we won't make any enemies today, but then on the other hand…

Jonna': winning means power. If people are afraid of how strong we are they'll be afraid to send us because we might come back & get revenge.

Jon: Right…and just because we can't go doesn't mean other people in our alliance can't.

Jonna': Right. So we go for the win?

Jon: We go for the win!

**Ashley & Jesse are sitting down near the ocean**

Jesse: It's so beautiful here.

Ashley: I know.

Jesse: This morning, I almost forgot that someone has to go home tonight. We were all just having so much fun.

Ashley: Me too. It makes me really nervous. I mean, it's great that we are all friends, but then we never know who is going to get sent either.

Jesse: Yeah, that's true, but we do still have our alliance-right?

Ashley: We do, but all but 2 teams are in that alliance and Kay & Mike have been together a LOT lately.

**Jesse moves in closer to Ashley and puts his arm around her waist. Looking straight into her eyes...  
**

Jesse: I wish _we_ could stay here no matter what.

**Logan & Keetin are sitting in the boys hut and Logan looks out the window and a surprised expression crosses his face?**

Keetin **(getting up to look out the window)**: What are you looking at? Woah! That looks a little more than friendly huh?

Logan: Yeah, that's what I thought!

Keetin: Do you think…?

Logan: I don't know, but I'm not so sure how that'll go over with everyone else…

**The scene changes to the contestants standing in front of Seven colored logs standing horizontally out of the ocean. The logs are shaped in a circle and there is a large pole in the middle with a ball on it.**

JD: Alright. Today's mission is called "Hold me Tight." Each team has it's own log. Both members of your team will be standing on the log. In addition I will begin the game by swinging the large ball in the middle. You will continue swinging the ball to or at each other. The last team to have either member on their log wins. Get in your positions!

**All of the teams are standing on their colored log holding on to each other.**

JD: When I swing the ball it will signal the start of the game.

**JD swings the ball, it swoops around, and Chris grabs it.**

JD: And we have begun! OH! Chris throws the ball to the Purple team, but when Kay reached for it she lost her balance and flew off…only Christian left for Purple.

Chris: Sorry Kay! I was just trying to throw it TO you two.

**After 10 minutes Scarlett, Christian, Mike, Keetin, Lindi, and Nicole have all fallen**

Christian: Atta way Ash!

Keetin: Come on Logan! Hang in there I know you can do this! We need this!

Scarlett: Good job Chris, keep your balance!

Lindi: Good balance Jes…stay focused!

**The players still in realize that they need to get more competitive. Logan has the ball and with a very intense look on his face chucks the ball full force at the ****blue team****! Everyone is shocked as ****Zac & Ashley**** both go flying off their log.**

Zac: That was so not cool dude! What did we do to you?

_Keetin: When Logan threw that I just started shaking! Everyone else still in the game were in an alliance together and he had just intentionally taken out two of their friends! I was shocked and proud at first…and then I just got nervous_

Jesse: Seriously Logan, you just asked for it!

**People still in are ****Jesse, ****Jon, Jonna'****, Chris****, & ****Logan**

Jonna': Oh Crap! Jon I'm slipping, let me go!

JD: That's it! Jonna' is out & we are down to four guys.

**Jesse grabs the ball as it is flying past him & hurls it at Logan. Logan pushes the ball away as he is flying backward. When he pushes the ball it soars at an un-expecting Chris who in turn looses his balance.**

Chris: AH! Gosh dang it!

Jesse: Looks like it's down to just the two of us. I feel pretty good about that-what about you?

Jon: Oh…I feel great about it.

**Jon is holding the ball and says under his breath**

...I've been waiting to do this the whole game!

**Jon heaves the ball full force at Jesse knocking the wind out of him as he flies into the water  
**

Lindi: What in the world Jon!?!?!

**Everyone on shore is shocked at what they just saw. Jesse climbs out of the water doubled over and Jon swims into shore with a smile on his face.**

JD: Wow, that was an ending I wasn't expecting.

Jesse: Yeah, you're telling me.

JD: Jon, was there some pent up anger?

Jon: No JD, I didn't mean to throw it that hard. I guess I didn't realize how much muscle I put into it.

JD: Well…Congratulations Red team! That is your second win in a row! You have a few hours to make up your minds and then I will hear your decision at the fire pit.

**Chris, Jesse, Lindi, and Ashley are sitting in the small cove**

Jesse: Guys, I really don't think that was an accident. You wouldn't believe how hard that ball hit me.

Lindi: Oh, I'd believe it! I was about to freak out on him.

Chris: Probably a good thing you didn't! He said it wasn't on purpose. Why would it be? I mean come on…it's Jon!

Ashley (putting her head down): Yeah…it's Jon.

**Jesse looks at Ashley with an understanding look**

Jesse: Ash…you don't think it has anything to do with you-do you?

Ashley: I don't know. I wish I could just say no because there is no reason for it to, but…I never know when it comes to something with Jon and I.

**Jonna' walks up to the cove**

Jonna': Ash…can I talk to you?

Ashley: Yeah, sure.

**Jonna' & Ashley walk off down the beach**

Ashley: What's up?

Jonna': Ok, you cannot tell Jon that we had this conversation. He would absolutely kill me.

Ashley: What are you talking about?

Jonna': Ok…is there something going on between you & Jesse?

Ashley: He did throw it that hard on purpose- didn't he?!?!

Jonna': I didn't say that Ash! Please just tell me there isn't. Jon is really hurt and he is determined that yellow is going to be one of the teams going tonight!

Ashley: NO WAY! Me, you, and Lindi said…red, yellow, blue…final 3!

Jonna': I know that! But Jon thinks that Jesse is trying to steal you & it pissed him off and now he said he's done with the alliance.

Ashley: Oh…my…gosh

**The girls hear yelling coming from the huts**

Jon: I KNEW IT! I KNEW YOU LIKED HER!

Jesse: Get ahold of yourself Jon! This is ENDURANCE! It is NOT about me & Ashley's relationship!

Jon: Relationship?!?! You have GOT to be kidding me! You have known her what…a whole 5 days??? I've known her for years!

**Lindi, Jonna', Ashley, and Zac grab the two guys and pull them away**

Zac: Ok…whatever you two are arguing about, do you NEED to do it in front of the whole camp??? Everyone is going to think that our alliance is over! We don't need that ok!?

Ashley: Guys I don't understand. I want to talk to both of you. We'll work this out. I'm just a girl. Right now, my friendships with both of you are more important than anything else

Jon: Yeah Ash, well which one of us is more important to you?

Lindi: Jon stop! Calm down.

**Logan, Keetin, Nicole, and Mike are sitting in the hammocks**

Nicole: Wow. Did anyone else feel like that was music to their ears?

Mike: In a really mean, yet innocent way…yeah.

Logan: Do you guys think Red would actually send Yellow?

Nicole: You never know. It could happen!

Mike: Oh the times they are achangin'

**The contestants are at the bonfire pit with JD**

JD: Jesse, how were things down at the beach today?

Jesse: Funny you should ask me JD…things were pretty heated after today's mission

JD: And why is that?

Jesse: Because Jon doesn't like the relationship that Ashley & I have.

JD: Relationship huh?

Ashley: Friend relationship JD! You are such a little kid.

**Everyone except Jesse and Jon laugh. Jesse's face slightly drops & Jon has a scowl on still**.

JD: Alright, well, with no further adue, will the Red team please come up and tell us who will be going to temple tonight?

Jonna': This was such a hard decision. With everything that went on today we really just were not sure.

Jon: We had very differing opinions, but we also wanted to stay united as a team.

Jonna': To do that, we decided that each of us should choose a team and respect the others decision. I chose the Green team.

Jon: I chose the Yellow team.

**Ashley puts her head down**

Lindi: I thought we had worked this all out!

**Lindi begins crying as a shocked Jesse puts his arm around her, but stares at Ashley**

**A tear rolls down Kay's cheek. **

**Everyone is now back at camp. ****Lindi, Jesse****, Mike, & Nicole**** are packing their bags. People are in and out of the girls and boys huts.**

**Scene in the girls hut.**

Keetin: I am just so incredibly shocked!

Lindi: You're shocked?! I'm the one going to temple here!

Nicole: Excuse me, I'm going to temple too ya know.

Kay: Yeah…we know.

Nicole: Ashley, I thought that we were friends!

Ashley: We are? I'm not the one that sent you…am I? I obviously didn't have much say in all of this now did I?

Nicole: Yeah, guess not…

_Nicole: I'm SO angry! My plan was working perfectly. Ashley was the little ring leader-or so it seemed and I was getting in good with her…and then she has to go and piss people off. Nobody would ever admit that they were mad at her though. Well I will…ASHLEY I'M PISSED AT YOU!_

**Scene in the boys hut**

Mike: This sucks.

Jesse: You're telling me man. I was supposed to have an alliance with them. Two of my good friends.

Chris: That was messed up. For real!

**Kay & Mike are sitting by the beach**

Kay: Why???

Mike: Because they have no reason not to send us?

Kay: They could have sent Gray. Gray has already been there. And after what Logan did today?

Mike: I know. I'm not sure why they decided to send us.

Kay: I'm really going to miss you.

Mike: Well thanks Kay! I'm not gone yet ya know!

**both laugh**

Kay: I know, but I mean if you do leave…I'll miss you. Gosh I hope you come back. I mean, I love Jesse with all my heart, but we both live in CA, and after all this, I know that me, him, & Zac will actually hang out now. But you…you don't live anywhere near me.

Mike: Thanks Kay, it's good to know somebody's rooting for me.

**The two teams are packed. They are saying their goodbyes and heading off to the temple of fate.**

Lindi: Bye everyone. We'll see you in a little while!

Nicole: A little over confident now aren't we? See you after we win two rounds!

**Mike & Jesse just shake their head**

Mike & Jesse: Bye everyone!

**At the temple of fate**

JD: Please give me your first choices. Will the dominant element please rise.

**The water cauldron rises in front of the**** green team**

JD: Oh! That is one win for green. One more and you are safe. Please choose your next element

Nicole: Should we stay with it?

Mike: No, that's too obvious. We need to change.

**Teams hand in their rocks**

JD: Will the dominant element please rise

Lindi: AH!

**The fire cauldron rises in front of the ****yellow team**

JD: Oh! That's a tie game! Last round…please choose your final elements.

Jesse: Lin, I think we should go with water

Lindi: Are you sure?

Jesse: Can you ever be?

**Teams hand in their final rocks**

JD: Will the dominant element please rise

**The Water element rises in front of the ****yellow team. Lindi & Jesse**** hug while ****Mike & Nicole's**** faces fall instantly, both of them shedding tears.**

JD: Oh! That's it! Green team, I'm sorry, but the game is over for you. It was a pleasure to have you and I'm sure you will be missed.

**Green team**** vanishes**

JD: Yellow team, your reward is simple. You will be going back to the beach for another night. I'm sure there will be a lot of people happy to see you.

**Yellow team is walking toward the huts**

Kay: Who is it??? Can you see who it is?

Ashley: It looks like…

Zac: IT'S YELLOW!!!!!!!

**Ashley looks over at Kay who simply walks inside the girls hut before the celebrating begins**

Jesse: WE'RE BACK!!!

Lindi: I told you I'd see you all in a little while!

**Jon gives Lindi a hug**

Jon (whispering): Glad you're back Lin

**Jon leaves. Everyone else celebrates with the ****Yellow team.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_There ya go! This one was my FAVORITE to write, it got so intense! There is so much more coming. :-) Do you think everything with the yellow-blue-red alliance will resolve? Will the power of the beach switch? _**  
**


End file.
